


My Ideal, Loving You from Afar

by bunnypeach08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeach08/pseuds/bunnypeach08
Summary: Park Jinyoung is currently having his series of video calls with the winners from GOT7's WithFans album event. One ahgase in particular takes him by surprise with a question:Ahgase: "Jinyoung-ssi, what type of girl do you like? Or do you have an ideal type?"JYP: "I don't have an ideal type. The person I like is my ideal type."He subtlely answers. Fully knowing that his ideal, the person whom he loves dearly in this whole world, is someone who only sees him as a friend and a fellow group member.Mark Tuan, who just finished his schedule for that day, enters the room silently, not wanting to cause any attention for himself. Upon entering, he hears Jinyoung's conversation with a fan that got him really intrigued.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 25





	My Ideal, Loving You from Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a one-shot that I've thought of while showering (apparently showers are a gold mine of ideas) and I just couldn't NOT write it. Of course, this is purely my take on the clip of JY's VC with the said fan. Hope you guys enjoy reading ☺️

Jinyoung was at his nth video call for the afternoon, conversing with the lucky winners from his group's WithFans event. It's been a blur of conversations ranging from him doing aegyo to him serenading his fans. Although with the unavailability of meeting the fans personally due to unforeseen circumstances, he hopes that through these video call events that he does along with his members, their fans could be comforted through these 2 minutes or so conversations.

His attention is immediately caught when another fan's video call went through. He greets the fan then starts up a casual conversation with her. Along the conversation, he is taken by surprise by her question.

"Jinyoung-ssi, what type of girl do you like? Or do you have an ideal type?" She asks, tucking her stray hair behind her ear.

Ever since Jinyoung's debut, he always gets asked by this same question at every interview. He knows how to answer this safely and perfectly. Something that would placate his fans to ease down their curiosity for the meantime. But, all the same, he is feeling differently nowadays. Ever since their group promotions, he's been feeling a little bit down due to a certain member's somewhat cold treatment towards him.

Feeling a little bit honest with himself, he answers his fan's question after a moment's pause. 

"I don't have an ideal. The person I like is my ideal."

Jinyoung was however, unaware of another person entering the room he was currently in as he conversed with his fan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
A few minutes earlier, Mark entered the room silently where Jinyoung's video call event was being held. He was done with his schedule for the day and he wanted to take a rest for a bit so he slid his way towards a quiet corner in the room. Knowing that the room where the VC event is being held had comfy chairs and delicious snacks.

Once he is comfortably seated, he closes his eyes to get some much-needed shuteye. But, a few minutes to his rest, he hears the fan currently conversing with Jinyoung ask a rather overused question. Though being on some group interviews belonging to the same group as Jinyoung over the years, he was quite well-versed with the answer the younger would be answering with to this particular question.

"I don't have an ideal. The person I like is my ideal." He hears the younger reply.

To that, Mark is simply astonished. Usually, Jinyoung would state some qualities to provide a general picture for his fans, more to appease them than actually reveal anything about his preferences. Which is why, he's become intrigued of the unusual answer. He'll tuck this piece of information for later. For now, it seems Jinyoung's conversation with the fan goes back to the usual, quirky exchanges. He tries to listen for any kind of juicy conversation with the succeeding fans but quickly determines that all of them are just the usual idol-fan interactions. With that, he closes his eyes to rest for real this time.

Several minutes later, Mark is being shaken awake by another person. Seeing that his sleep has been disturbed, he guesses that he has taken a much longer nap than he intended to. Upon rubbing and opening his eyes, he looks to the person beside him and sees Jinyoung's beautiful brown orbs staring at him softly.

"Hyung, how long have you been asleep there? I didn't notice you enter earlier." The younger asks, Mark now noticing that Jinyoung was kneeling by his chair to be at level with him.

"Ahhh. I finished my schedule a while ago and just wanted to take a bit of a nap before we go home for the day. Is it 5pm already? You're done with your video calls then?" Mark asks the younger to which Jinyoung nodded to.

"It's actually past that already since I extended several conversations with the fans. It's BamBam-ssi's turn now." Jinyoung informs the older.

With that, Mark looks to the location where Jinyoung was a while ago and true enough, BamBam is having a good time laughing with a fan. Mark looks to Jinyoung again.

"Hey Jinyoung-ah. Do you have anything to do more after this? What would you say to going to your place since it's closer here then ordering take-out for dinner?" Mark asks, curiously glancing the younger's way.

At his hyung's invitation, Jinyoung is quite shocked to be honest. A while ago, he was thinking about how cold Mark has been treating him ever since their group promotions started. But all the same, he can't help but feel glad that his hyung is finally warming up to him again.

"I don't actually have anything more after the video call event. Let me just go get my things and I'll be ready. Will we meet by the parking lot or by my place already?" Jinyoung asks.

"Let's meet at the parking lot since I'd like to join you in the car. I'll just tell Manager-hyung to pick me up later at your place when we're done eating." Mark answers. Again, Jinyoung gets shocked by his hyung's sudden change of heart but gladly accepts anyways. He just wants for things to be better between them again.

In Jinyoung's heart of hearts, he can't stand being given Mark's cold shoulder for a long period of time. They've always had this close connection ever since their trainee days and even though they had arguments and misunderstandings from time to time, they never took long to make up since they both know how the other hurts from the fight. But to be honest with himself, the real reason that Jinyoung's torn about his hyung's treatment towards him as of late was because his heart can't take anymore of the pain. Knowing himself for years, he's been secretly in-love with the Taiwanese-American ever since he can remember.

All those fleeting touches, innocent kisses and touching messages between them making his heart flutter more than anything in this world could offer Jinyoung. He's contemplated several times just confessing his feelings to the older but ultimately stops himself at the perfect opportunity. Too many things between them to jeopardize and too many uncertainties to even bet for something as risky as love. So all the while, Jinyoung has been secretly pining for Mark while greedily taking opportunities he could get to be somewhat intimate with the older. He knows that it's all pointless and futile anyways yet he can't help but do those things to satisfy his heart's desire. What can he do? He was in love...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Several minutes later, Jinyoung, along with his manager, makes his way towards the parking lot where his ride home would be. Upon reaching the car, he sees Mark casually leaning, using his phone and thumping his head to the music he's currently listening to. Once he reached Mark, Jinyoung taps the older's shoulder to get his attention.

With the sensation of someone tapping him, he looks to see Jinyoung smiling at him. His heart tugs at the sight. Mentally slapping himself, Mark removes his earphones to greet the younger.

"Hey Nyoung. Ready to go?" Mark asks.

"Yes hyung. Manager-hyung is already at the front seat to drive us to my place. Let's go?" Jinyoung replies, Mark nodding his head.

They both get in and get themselves comfortable while Jinyoung's manager drives along the busy streets of Seoul. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jinyoung pipes up.

"Hyung, what food are we ordering?' The younger asks, turning to face Mark who's currently transfixed with his phone doing God-knows-what.

"Hmmm? Do you have anything that you wanted to eat?" Mark asks in return, putting his phone down to converse with Jinyoung.

"Well... There's no sashimi available for take-out but maybe we could go for chicken?"

"Sure. I'll order a set of spicy ones for me and a set of soy garlic ones for you. I'll add Soju and some side dishes also." Mark replies, taking his phone again to probably order their dinner.

With that, the conversation ends and Jinyoung's left to look out the window again, pondering his thoughts. He misses these kinds of hangouts with Mark to be honest. With his jam-packed schedule of drama and movie filming, he barely has enough time to hang out with the other members, much less with Mark who has his own set of schedules.

"Jinyoungie, I can practically hear your thoughts from here. Are you troubled by something?" Mark says, cutting the silence inside the car.

"I just... really missed this hyung." Jinyoung vaguely answers, still looking out of the car windows since he doesn't want Mark to see his expression right now.

Mark didn't reply but instead, tugged Jinyoung's hand to get the younger closer to him. Jinyoung's heart rate accelerated at that gesture by the older. Jinyoung eventually lets himself be pulled by Mark so they're now sitting with their sides touching. Mark lets his hand holding Jinyoung's rest at his thigh then looks at the younger who's busy staring at their joined hands.

"Jinyoung-ah, I'm sorry for being an asshole lately to you. I was at a weird headspace lately and that's not an excuse for being indifferent to you. I hope to apologize for my actions starting with this dinner with you. To be completely honest, I missed having these moments with you too. So, would you forgive your dumb hyung?" Mark softly says, his thumb caressing Jinyoung's soft hand.

Jinyoung was left speechless at Mark's statement. He never thought that this evening with the older would entail them talking about Mark's recent demeanor towards Jinyoung. All the same, Jinyoung feels emotional at the moment since usually he was the one to bring up these conversations with Mark for the two to make up. Jinyoung softly squeezes Mark's hand to somehow convey how touched he was by the older's statement.

"I'm sure you have your reasons for doing so Mark-hyung. I would like to know them if it's fine with you. Truth be told, I was hurt by your actions but with your apology, I am feeling lighter than ever in the past few weeks. I don't want to feel like this again hyung, so for next time, please tell me what I did wrong so we can both resolve it quickly." Jinyoung confesses, his tears just at the point of spilling due to the conversation.

With that, Mark turns his entire body towards Jinyoung and hugs the younger, bringing Jinyoung's head to the crook of Mark's neck. He then caresses and circles Jinyoung's back with soft touches. At the intimate gesture, Jinyoung completely lets loose his emotional turmoil and cries to his heart's content. Maybe it was the stress of having so much obligations right now and was expected of him to excel at them. Maybe it was the stress of not being on good terms with his hyung. Maybe he was just tired generally. Nevertheless, Jinyoung finally feels that he can breathe again as he releases everything to which Mark just took in stride. After a few minutes, Jinyoung's cries eventually died down.

"I'm so sorry for not sensing this earlier Jinyoungie. I bet you wanted so badly to let anyone know but since we were all busy, there was no opportunity for you to release your frustrations. I also apologize for adding to your suffering these past few weeks. I can't help but kick myself inside for doing this to you." Mark softly says, his arms hugging Jinyoung tighter without suffocating the younger.

Jinyoung didn't want Mark to feel guilty. Although he got hurt by the older's actions, Mark was never one to be quite illogical. So in Jinyoung's eyes, he must have done something to warrant the older's cold treatment towards him. As he was just about to tell this to Mark, the car stops. They both slowly separate at that then turns to look at the right window, seeing Jinyoung's porch.

Just then, the window separating the front of the car from the back slides down, revealing Jinyoung's manager in the process.

"Hey Jinyoung, Mark. We're here. You guys have a good night okay? Make sure to not stay too late. You both still have schedules tomorrow even if it's a Sunday." He reminds the two to which the boys nodded.

"Thank you for your hard work today hyung. Make sure to get some rest too." Jinyoung gratefully says, bowing his head towards his manager. Mark also followed suit.

"Thanks for the hard work today too. Take a well-deserved rest you two." At that, the window slides up, closing it.

Mark silently takes Jinyoung's hand then opens the door to get them out of the car. They wave a final goodbye towards the front before walking up to the porch of Jinyoung's place. Mark hasn't been here for a while. What with having solo schedules and their group preparations for the recent comeback being the reasons for not being back here.

"Hyung, can you let go of my hand first? I need to unlock the door so we can enter." Jinyoung sheepishly asks. At that, Mark quickly lets go of the younger's hand, embarassed at the way it just felt natural that he didn't notice their hand-holding.

"Sorry about that." Mark says, rubbing his neck. He's hoping that with it being night and all, it would hide his growing blush by his slip-up.

"I don't mind hyung." Jinyoung successfully unlocks the door then grabs Mark's hand again and intertwined them before dragging the older inside.

Once inside, Mark notices that there's nothing much that has changed inside Jinyoung's home. Noting the same arrangement of furniture and overall motif of the place. Not that he expected any changes, he still was looking for anything that might have slipped his earlier inspection.

"Nothing has changed here hyung. You can stop looking around now." Jinyoung jokes, bringing Mark to the couch for him to sit down.

"I just wanted to check, is all." Mark sheepishly says to which Jinyoung responded to by chuckling.

"I'll just go and change my clothes. I'll bring you some too so you could be comfortable. I believe I still have some of your clothes here from when you guys slept in the last time you were here. Be on the lookout in case the food arrives." Jinyoung informs Mark before heading towards his bedroom.

I guess Mark did leave some of his clothes from their last sleepover. He, along with the others, had a movie marathon at Jinyoung's living room. They were relaxing that day after a very rigorous dance practice for their concert preparations. Mark laughs at the memory of them watching a bunch of horror movies to which Jackson had to scream at every jumpscare moment. While reminiscing, Mark hears the doorbell ring. Must be the food delivery guy.

Once Mark gets the door and pays for the food they ordered, he sets on to preparing the table by the dining room so once Jinyoung gets back, they could start eating. Now that he's thinking about it, he's really hungry after a day of activities. Mark can already smell the mouth-watering aroma of the chicken they ordered along with the side dishes. He makes sure to put the soju inside the fridge just to let it cool more then waits for Jinyoung to be back.

"Hyung here. Change first before we eat." Jinyoung arrives at the dining table, handing Mark his set of clothes to change into.

Mark gratefully nods then proceeds to the bathroom to change. Once changed, he and Jinyoung starts to ravage the food in front of them. Much like the usual when they're together, they both revel in the comfortable silence. Knowing that words aren't always necessary to enjoy someone's company.

After eating, they both cleared the table and proceeded to washing the utensils they used.

"The food was delicious. Thank you Mark-hyung for ordering it." Jinyoung says, wiping the dishes given by the older. The setup was quite domestic to be honest. Mark washing the dishes while Jinyoung was wiping them dry.

"You don't need to thank me for that Jinyoung-ah. Besides, I ate too didn't I?" Mark chuckles at that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Moments later, Mark and Jinyoung are resting by the couch. Mark was on his phone scrolling through his SNS while Jinyoung was reading a book. Mark has his head resting comfortably on Jinyoung's lap and the younger is caressing Mark's hair with his free hand.

With all that has happened so far, Jinyoung is feeling really happy and satisfied. His heart is joyously celebrating that he can do this again with Mark.

"Jinyoung-ah." Mark calls out.

"Hmmm?" Jinyoung responses in return.

"How's the drama shoot going? Everything okay there?"

"Yeah. Everything's going smoothly. We should be able to wrap up in a week's time or so. Are you enjoying the drama so far?"

"Of course. I really love watching your acting on-screen. I commend all the hard work the staff for the drama has put for it to be this enjoyable to watch."

"Thank you hyung. That means so much to me. I'll make sure to share this with the staff on Monday. I'm sure they would be thrilled to hear your thoughts on the drama, especially Sonee-ssi. She's a big fan of yours." Jinyoung smiles at that.

"Oh really?" Mark sarcastically says. Jinyoung immediately notices the difference in tone from the older's reply that he didn't hold himself from asking.

"Is there something wrong hyung?"

"Nothing Nyoung. It's just me being weird again." Mark sighs, removing his head from Jinyoung's lap and sitting up.

"Can I know what it's about? Maybe I could help." Jinyoung offers, concern evident on his face towards the older.

"I don't think you can do anything about it Jinyoung-ah. This is just me being pathetic." Mark laughs bitterly at that. Jinyoung can't help but be curious as to why Mark was being this way.

"Hyung, I don't understand. Make me understand please?" Jinyoung turns to Mark, eyeing him softly and putting his hand on the older's shoulder to offer comfort.

"That's just it Jinyoung! I can't make you understand without jeopardizing everything between us! This is all a mess! Don't you get it?" Mark somewhat shouts, frustration and exasperation on his tone of voice.

At that, Jinyoung's heart beat accelerates once more. Maybe this was the reason why Mark had been giving him the cold shoulder prior to today. Brimming with nerves, Jinyoung asks Mark.

"Mark-hyung, is this the reason why you've been acting cold towards me before today? Why we haven't been talking comfortably with each other as much?"

"This... was one of the reasons." Mark deflates, his voice growing soft after his initial outburst.

"Can we talk about it then? I know you hyung. You're not illogical to act this way towards anyone. So for sure, I have done something to warrant this frustration from you." Jinyoung asks, looking down at his hands.

At that, Mark again has his guilty conscience gnawing at him for making Jinyoung feel this way by doubting himself of what he probably did. When all along, it was Mark who's at fault here. He's been acting weirdly as of late just because he couldn't control his feelings.

Mark decides that enough was enough. He doesn't want Jinyoung to hurt anymore with his actions. Mark makes a move to grab Jinyoung's hands in his and looks at him directly.

"Jinyoung-ah, I have to tell you something okay? Please hear me out fully before responding. I need to let this out once and for all just to lift this burden inside of me. Do you understand?"

"I understand hyung. I'll listen first, I promise." Jinyoung promises.

At that, Mark nods and nervously takes a breath.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Jinyoung-ah, for quite some time now, I've been having moments where I feel illogically irritated and those times usually involve you one way or another. The reason why I was cold towards you lately was because of that." Mark softly says, looking at Jinyoung's concerned expression.

"Ever since... your drama shoots started picking up more and more of your time, I've been feeling weird that I can't see you that often anymore. How usually when you have free time, you would ask me to do stuff together or just hang out but with your drama, you've been practicing and working still on your leisure. I'm not saying you're the one at fault here. I am aware that what I'm saying doesn't make sense. Know that I am so happy to see you acting because I know how much you love doing it. And knowing that you're going the extra mile to do even better at it makes me proud Nyoung." Mark finishes, still looking at the younger.

After hearing his hyung's reason, Jinyoung can't quite put into perspective what he feels right now. Happiness? Relief? But most of all, he is really curious. Why would Mark act and feel this way if he wasn't jealous? Is the older jealous of having less time with Jinyoung? Only one way to know for sure.

"Mark-hyung, are you jealous because I'm spending less time with you and more on my acting work?"

"No! I mean... I'm not sure. I guess so? Aish, this is frustrating." Mark ruffles his hair in frustration at being so vague about his sentiments on the matter.

Jinyoung takes Mark's hands again and settling them on his lap. He tries again because in his heart, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, his hyung was also hiding something. Jinyoung guesses that this time is another perfect opportunity for him to confess his feeings towards Mark. There are so much to risk with this, first and foremost their careers but they can worry about that later on. Jinyoung is feeling really greedy, he knows. He just wants to know if there's a possibility of him being together with Mark down the road. He takes a deep breath.

"Hyung, I love you. I've been feeling this way for quite a long time now and I know this might come off as a shocker considering we've been really close friends since we were trainees. I never intended to have these feelings towards you in the first place but my heart and brain just can't seem to cooperate with me everytime I'm with you. I feel much more comfortable when you're in the room with me. Much more lighter when you're laughing and smiling at me. I'm sorry if my feelings and confessing them would bring about changes between us but I can't make myself to apologize for feeling this way for you. You are an amazing person and you deserve to be loved for it." Jinyoung confesses, gauging Mark's expression after everything that he has said.

For a few moments, Jinyoung sees a myriad of emotions pass through Mark's eyes and it made him really nervous. Confusion. Fear. Doubt. But in the end, his heart flutters seeing elation and longing in the older's eyes.

"I never thought my feelings would be reciprocated knowing the many beautiful people you meet on your acting projects. Especially your drama partners. I can't believe this is happening at all." Mark softly says, removing his one hand from Jinyoung's grasp to caress the younger's cheek.

Jinyoung gasps, his heart accelerating much faster than it ever could.

"Hyung? What are you..." Mark cuts off what Jinyoung was about to say.

"I love you too my Jinyoungie. Stupidly and irrevocably in love with you. Now that I can say these words to you and knowing that you feel the same, I feel like the luckiest man alive." He continues caressing Jinyoung's cheek with his hand.

Jinyoung couldn't explain what he's feeling right now. He feels like he would explode with the onslaught of emotions wracking his entire system. But one thing's for sure, he would love to kiss Mark right now.

As if hearing the younger's thoughts, Mark slowly leans towards Jinyoung. Only stopping once he's mere inches away from the younger's face. They could both feel each other's breaths with the close proximity. Suddenly, tension and something electrifying crackle in the room's atmosphere that the two men can't deny.

"Hyung..." Jinyoung whispers, his eyes falling deeper and deeper into Mark's doe eyes.

Something snaps inside Mark hearing Jinyoung's whisper that he finally closes the distance between them and locks their lips together. Thinking that the kiss was long overdue, they both sigh into the kiss.

Their first kiss together was all about getting acquainted with the other's lips. Moving slowly, languidly as if memorizing each detail there was to kissing each other. All in all, everything was absolutely perfect to Jinyoung. As the need to breathe overwhelms them both, they separate somewhat reluctantly from the kiss. Panting as they do so.

Jinyoung was about to say something about the kiss when Mark leans again and locks him in another heart-wrenching kiss.

This kiss, however, is not anywhere the same as the previous one. This kiss is all passion and longing rolled into one act. Mark is kissing him as if his life depended on it. Nipping and licking Jinyoung's luscious lips in the process. Jinyoung can't help but moan into the kiss, giving Mark the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Jinyoung is going to combust at any moment with the heat Mark's kisses is giving him. But he can't help but relish in it. The person he's in-love with reciprocates his love. Just that thought alone is urging Jinyoung to kiss passionately in return. Licking Mark's tongue with his own, he hears Mark's moan in response.

They both separate again after a few minutes into the kiss. Mark places his forehead onto Jinyoung's, both panting.

"Jinyoungie... we should stop for a bit. Or else, I won't be able to control myself. Aren't we going a bit too fast?" Mark chuckles while still out of breath.

Jinyoung has been in love with Mark for years. He doesn't think one bit that they're going too fast. Jinyoung's feeling bolder all of a sudden. He stands up then sits down on Mark's lap, surprising the older.

"Mark-hyung, I've been in love with you for so long already. I don't think that we are moving too fast. I guess we're not yet ready to go all the way right now. But I do think I would love kissing you all night, if it's fine with you..." Jinyoung confidently says, hovering his lips above Mark that he could see his breath fanning the older's face.

Mark, initially surprised with Jinyoung's bold act, suddenly pulls Jinyoung down on him to kiss the younger. His Jinyoung. The person who's always patient when it comes to everything is showing impatience with the thought of kissing Mark all night. Damn if Mark didn't feel like his heart would burst from that.

Jinyoung's hands are simultaneously caressing Mark's sexy neck and getting lost in the older's dark locks. Mark however, was on Jinyoung's butt, caressing the mounds of it gently. Both knows they're getting themselves worked up from their makeout sessions but they know they can hold themselves back when it mattered the most. They know that this time is not the most appropriate to engage in that kind of intimacy with everything currently going on. Nevertheless, they're showing their love and desire for each other through the kisses they both share.

"Would you stay the night? I can always wake you up in the morning for your schedules tomorrow." Jinyoung offers after their nth kiss already, losing count after the fifth one. Jinyoung can't help but admire Mark's face right now. Swollen, luscious lips. Blownout eyes brimming with longing and lust. Flushed cheeks. He guesses that he's mirroring Mark's face right now after their kisses.

"You'd bet your lovely ass that I'll stay the night. It's been so long since I got to sleep with you on one bed. I rather miss the feeling of your body against me." Mark smirks, still caressing Jinyoung's bottom.

"No naughty business okay? We still have work tomorrow. I won't hold myself accountable if you suddenly drop due to exhaustion and lack of sleep. Only sleeping mister, you hear me?" Jinyoung sternly scolds the older, making Mark chuckle. Always the responsible one, his Jinyoungie.

At that, Mark pecks Jinyoung's lips as a response, successfully making the younger blush until his cheeks are flushed red.

"Yah! Stop being cheeky hyung! I mean it. Only sleeping okay?" Jinyoung stutters out.

Mark decides to tease the younger. Peck. "So no cuddling then?" Peck. "No kisses?" Peck. "Or even no touching?" Peck. Mark waits for Jinyoung's response after that last peck.

"Well of course there would be cuddling and kissing! You're my boyfriend right? I want to be pampered with cuddles and kisses from my boyfriend." Jinyoung haughtily says, crossing his arms during his childish tirade.

"So cute my Jinyoungie. I am glad you already thought of me as your boyfriend considering we only confessed and kissed thus far. But yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend Nyoung. More than anything in this world." Mark chuckles, now moving his hands so he could hold Jinyoung's face gently.

Jinyoung melts at that. He moves to hug Mark's head into his chest and placing his cheek on top of the older's head, making Mark hear his heart beating. Mark now puts his arms around Jinyoung's back. Tranquility wraps them up at that moment.

"Hyung, take me to bed please?" Jinyoung whispers into the still room.

Mark positions his arms by Jinyoung's waist then slightly adjusts the younger then slowly stands up, carrying the younger along the way. This was not the first time Mark has carried Jinyoung so he's not totally incapable of it but he's still caught slightly off-balance since it's been quite some time now since he did so.

Jinyoung tightens his legs around Mark's waist while Mark starts to walk towards the bedroom. He places his head in the crook of the older's neck and sighs in content. This day truly was a blessing afterall. Despite everything that has happened, this day would surely be one that Jinyoung would treasure forever.

Once they were inside Jinyoung's bedroom, Mark drops the younger's body gently on the soft mattress. The older following suit by laying beside Jinyoung. Mark pulls Jinyoung towards him so close that they could feel each other's breaths again.

"I'm looking forward to making more memories with you Nyoungie. I love you." Mark softly says, wrapping his arms around the younger, entangling their legs together and putting his lips onto Jinyoung's to feel connected with him.

"Hyung, I love you too. So much." Jinyoung whispers, closing his eyes and kissing Mark with all the love he has for the older.

Wrapped in each other's loving presence, Mark and Jinyoung sleep peacefully for the first time in a long while. Both smiling at finally getting to be together with the person each longed for the longest time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jinyoung wakes up due to the sunlight streaking down on his face. Getting himself to wake up from a very satisfying sleep, he waits for a few moments for his consciousness to be up and about. While on the process of waking up though, he is sure of two things: one is that he can feel someone's arm wrapped around his stomach and two, he can feel the breath of the person spooning him from his back. At the sensation, memories from last night come flooding through the forefront of Jinyoung's mind, waking him up in the process. Dinner. The love confession. The cuddles. The kisses. Mark.

Jinyoung turns around slowly, careful not to wake Mark up since he's sleeping peacefully. When Jinyoung is finally facing the older, he can't help but sigh at the angelic and handsome visuals of Mark right now. His hair covering his eyes somewhat. His lips slightly parted. And the peaceful expression he's wearing. Mark truly was a sight to behold.

Jinyoung pecks Mark's lips to wake the older up since he knows that the older has his schedule later for his turn on the VC event. The older scrunches his nose with the sudden sensation to which the younger had to laugh. It was just so adorable to see Mark do that in Jinyoung's perspective.

"Jinyoungieeee... Let's sleep some more, mmkay?" Mark mumbles drowsily, tightening his arms around Jinyoung.

"Nice try hyung. But we need to get up and start on our day. Remember that you still have a VC event later at 2pm. I'm surprised your manager hasn't contacted you yet when you told me that you were having yourself picked up last night after dinner." Jinyoung chuckles.

At the mention of his manager, Mark's eyes grew as big as saucers. It was so comedic being that Mark has this chinky eyes due to his Taiwanese heritage.

"Oh shit. You didn't remind me Nyoung! I'm so gonna get scolded later when Manager-hyung picks me up later." Mark sulks, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't think you would forget to tell your own manager Mark-hyung." Jinyoung cheekily says.

"Oh you smartass. I was too preoccupied with your luscious lips and sinful body that I couldn't even think of anything else last night. So this is all your fault." Mark accusingly says, looking at him knowingly. Jinyoung knows that the older is only joking since the look Mark throws his way is full of love and content yet he cannot help himself to blush at the statement.

"Ahhh. My day is already complete seeing you blush like that. My boyfriend is so cute and sexy that I can't help but think that I'm so lucky." Mark laughs to which further made Jinyoung flush.

"Yah! Stop embarassing me! Go get up now and start your day already." Jinyoung grumbles, pushing a laughing Mark off the bed. As fast as he could, Mark repositions himself where he is now hovering above Jinyoung, holding Jinyoung's hands by the side of the younger's face.

"I would need a good morning kiss first before I start my day. Would you do me the honor of that my Nyoungie?" Mark softly says.

Mark really was good in making Jinyoung's heart flutter with so much emotions at a single moment. Jinyoung can't help but not be ashamed of it though. He knows for himself that Mark truly loves him even with all the jokes the older keeps on throwing his way.

"I would Mark-hyung. Now kiss me boyfriend-hyung." Mark smiles at that before leaning towards Jinyoung and kissing his lips. Jinyoung sighs at the contact, thinking that he could get used to this everyday. God, he's becoming so sappy already and not a day has even passed yet of being in a relationship with Mark.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While Mark and Jinyoung were having their breakfast, Jinyoung can't help but ask the older.

"Hyung, so you were cold towards me these past few weeks because of my acting with Sonee-ssi?"

Mark splutters at that, urging Jinyoung to get water for the older to drink.

"Ahhh I thought I could get away with that. Yeah. That was one of the reasons aside from being frustrated of being in love with you yet I can't confess. But that was before I knew of your own feelings towards me. Now I don't have any qualms anymore with her. You may be loved by the public by day but at the end of it all, you're mine and mine alone Jinyoungie." Mark confidently says, watching Jinyoung blush again at the older's loving statement.

"Yah hyung! You seriously need to stop doing that." Jinyoung bashfully scolds Mark, hitting the older's hand due to the embarassment.

"Ah Jinyoungie. You seriously make my day. I hope we could have this setting in the future for everyday of our lives." Mark sighs, placing his head on his left hand and looking at Jinyoung lovingly.

Jinyoung smiles at that. Of course, he wants to have that for them in the future. But for now, he is content with this. Loving Mark and the older being aware of it and reciprocating it.

"Hyung, don't be too flirty with the fans today okay? I won't forgive you if you do." Jinyoung sulks while pouting.

At the display of cuteness in front of him, Mark stands up, goes to the younger's back and hugs Jinyoung.

"Like I said right, you're mine and mine only. That goes two ways. Remember that I'm yours too, mind, body and heart. Never forget that Jinyoungie." Mark then kisses the top of Jinyoung's head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mark has always been Jinyoung's ideal for the longest time ever since meeting him. From loving him from afar to now getting to spend his days loving him by his side, Jinyoung's sure that their love would only continue to grow. And he couldn't wait to witness it with his own eyes.


End file.
